Shocksquatch
Shocksquatch is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Gimlinopithecus from the planet Pattersonea. Appearance In Heroes United, Shocksquatch had the appearance of a thick, muscular sasquatch-like alien. He had white, gray, and blue fur, along with a reddish-pink face, and pointed eyebrows. He also had green eyes with black pupils. He had metallic gray circular bolts on the back of his hands and on his lower jaw. He wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Shocksquatch appears slimmer than before and he now has yellow and black fur, along with grey fingers and toes. He now has four fingers instead of five. He also now has two bolts on the side of his wrist instead of the back of his hands. He has green eyes with black pupils and yellow lightning bolt shaped horns. He also has a green belt where the Omnitrix symbol is located. Personality Shocksquatch speaks in a Canadian accent, and sometimes has the habit of ending his sentences with "eh?". Powers and Abilities Shocksquatch has the ability to release strong, yellow electrical charges from any part of his body. By covering objects with his electricity, Shocksquatch can telekinetically move them. His electricity can move along a surface to cover an object or shock a target.The Final Countdown Shocksquatch is more agile than he looks, as he jumped over Buglizard, and can run on all fours.The More Things Change: Part 2 Shocksquatch is physically powerful, as shown when he punched Buglizard until the ground was broken, to the point where he and Buglizard fell through into the subway. He can charge his impacts and collisions with electricity to enhance it, as well as move it along a surface. Weaknesses Shocksquatch is helpless when he is insulated. This is shown when Shocksquatch was held by Ultimate Spidermonkey's webs.A Fistful of Brains Shocksquatch's electrical powers are useless if the enemy has enough insulation. History |-|Specials = ;Ben *Shocksquatch first appeared in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United. Shocksquatch was accidentally unlocked and was used to fight Alpha. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In The More Things Change: Part 2, Shocksquatch defeated Buglizard. *In Have I Got a Deal for You, Shocksquatch defeated Sunder. *In Many Happy Returns, Shocksquatch was defeated by Princess Looma. *In Bros in Space, Shocksquatch was defeated and captured by Fistrick and his Muroid army. *In T.G.I.S., Shocksquatch was mistaken for a cryptid by the Saturdays. Later, Shocksquatch battled Argost and Dr. Animo's army of Frankencryptids. *In Store 23, Shocksquatch stopped the Orange Offenders from stealing money. *In The Ultimate Heist, Shocksquatch defeated Albedo as Ultimate Echo Echo, but was defeated by Ultimate Spidermonkey. *In Max's Monster, Shocksquatch chased after Phil. *In A Fistful of Brains, Shocksquatch was defeated by Ultimate Spidermonkey. *In Fight at the Museum, Shocksquatch was defeated by Exo-Skull. *In Third Time's a Charm, Shocksquatch battled Charmcaster. *In The Final Countdown, Shocksquatch was used to battle Yetta. *In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Shocksquatch battled Way Bads. *In A New Dawn, Shocksquatch appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Specials= ;Ben *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (first appearance) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' (first reappearance) *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' ;Season 2 *''Many Happy Returns'' *''Bros in Space'' ;Season 3 *''T.G.I.S.'' (x2) *''Store 23'' ;Season 4 *''The Ultimate Heist'' *''Max's Monster'' (accidental transformation) *''A Fistful of Brains'' ;Season 7 *''Fight at the Museum'' ;Season 8 *''Third Time's a Charm'' *''The Final Countdown'' *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) |-|Comics= ;Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10 (Issue 4) |-|Online Games= *''Alien Unlock'' *''Battle for Power'' *''Ben 10: Slammers'' *''Cavern Run'' *''Danger from Dimension 12'' *''Heroes United'' *''The Return of Psyphon'' *''TKO'' *''Wrath of Psychobos'' (mobile) *''Zombozo's Big Score'' Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse *Shocksquatch is a playable alien character in the game (by 16-year-old Ben only). *He is playable by 11-year old Ben but only on DS and 3DS. Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Shocksquatch is a playable alien character in the game (only on 3DS). Naming and Translations Etymology Shocksquatch is a play of words containing "shock" (for his electrical powers) and sasquatch (another name for Bigfoot, which Shocksquatch bears resemblance to). Trivia *Electricyeti was an early name for Shocksquatch. *An electrical sound is heard whenever Shocksquatch speaks and sometimes a monkey sound. *As of Omniverse, Shocksquatch is the only alien that produces yellow electricity, as Frankenstrike, Brainstorm, Nanomech, Upgrade and Buzzshock all generate green electricity while AmpFibian and Feedback both generate blue electricity. *Shocksquatch was replaced by Frankenstrike in the opening intro of Ben 10: Omniverse's Arc Season 5. *Shocksquatch was the first alien to have a complete redesign in Ben 10: Omniverse, followed by Eatle, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Swampfire and Chromastone. *Shocksquatch is one of four aliens to debut in a special or movie, the others being Way Big, Eon and Nanomech. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Males